dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Three
I'm slowly stepping down from the wiki, but I want to make sure it's left with active and sufficient moderators. You seem like a good candidate, have you considered applying? - Dashiva (talk | mod) 08:31, 7 July 2006 (UTC) Fisherman/Gathering Hey, you've listed the same time for giant fishes and big fishes (sea). I'm guessing this is a typo, can you confirm/deny? - Dashiva 20:28, 26 February 2006 (UTC) : confirm... btw, I posted those at level 81 (not level 80). Now I'm 82, and the times have changed again.— three :: If you don't mind, I would prefer that you documented every 10th level in the main table, as currently, and put the remaining levels (x1 through x9) on the talk page, for completeness and reference. - Dashiva 23:10, 26 February 2006 (UTC) ::: No problem. Sorry I didn't snarf the times while level 80. I'll see if I can infer a pattern from the next few levels and extrapolate the lvl 80 times.— three :::: Nah, we have time to wait for someone to reach 80 again. Fishing time is just icing on the cake anyhow. The important info is when you learn to fish the specific fish schools, and how much exp they give. - Dashiva 09:53, 27 February 2006 (UTC) Misc notes for... MuddsWoman, IraAquilo, Gargravar, or Indal Hey it's kittygirl wondering if u can mine manganese? if u can note me when i get on plz and where do u get amber? thanks! re: kittygirl yeah, I can mine manganese, but there isn't any in the f2p mines. I'll let you know when I get some... I plan to start subscribing soon. Template question Hi I saw that you where testing something on the NPC template, I’m curios to know what you where testing to comprehended better, also we have some duplicate templates that apply for 2 things I would like your help as I have seen that you have done a lot of edits on some templates applying codes they are out of my actual reach of comprehension, also sorting what is good and what is bad so i can do proper standardization of pages --Cizagna (Talk) 00:36, 30 October 2006 (UTC) : in base of the code for testing could this code would work is apply like this? : test= }|then=| }}} : Resulting in Amakana : And when nothing is input it will apear as Category:NPC ? : --Cizagna (Talk) 00:57, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :: Yeah, that would work, except the then=| } can't have a | before the output (or it will be seen as the end of 'then='). Use to put a | there...— three :: test= }|then= }}} ::: Well I saw you tried to consolidate and saw that you revert it so now that I can understand What’s the use of the Qif and the ! template i try these }|then=[[Category:NPC }]]|false=[[Category:NPC]]}} and got the desired result, also now I know why the change was not noticeable on the Category pages m:Help:Category on "Detection of additions to a category" says that changes to the category of template pages will be shown when the page is change (updated/modify) what I’m trying to look is to se if the DinamicList can show the ones with "sort key" that we are using. Will keep you posted with my findings. Also what does "bar" do on the Qif template? --Cizagna (Talk) 15:58, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :::: Well got the confirm on the w:Forum:DinamicList work with the "sort key" of category that what i wanted to do on sort key does not work so i will have to do some modifications just wanted to tell you how this ended--Cizagna (Talk) 04:52, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Delete template? I saw you move this template Template:SpellDamage to another name, so this can be deleted? --Cizagna (Talk) 18:11, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Template:Parentlist Hey think you can re-work that template or give me the code of what you where going to accomplish as we currently are in MediaWiki 1.7 alpha --Cizagna (Talk) 01:20, 16 December 2006 (UTC) Weapon template vote Hi, there is a new weapon template and to get a consensus it would be great that you as an old member, to have your vote whatever it is supportive or opposing. The link to see the template Here and the voting will be held on the talk page.--Cizagna (Talk) 01:30, 16 December 2006 (UTC)